UCLA's Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center (JCCC) Administration is responsible for providing the support necessary to achieve and maintain the Center's highest standards of excellence in the research being conducted by its members. The administrative infrastructure was designed to provide prompt and effective assistance to the Director, Senior Leadership, Program Areas and Shared Resources and the JCCC membership, allowing each investigator to focus on programmatic efforts. All segments of JCCC Administration contribute to the comprehensive nature of the JCCC by facilitating and coordinating efforts resulting in higher efficiency and productivity. In support of a highly diverse and complex matrix organization, administration is an essential component of the JCCC, needed to support and coordinate the activities of 244 Core members, representing six schools and 34 departments throughout the University.